


because you're mine, i walk the line

by unusannus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, because apparently i am incapable of writing pure fluff, folklore by taylor swift aided me in the writing process, guys they're so friggin gay, it's not even funny anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: Ellie takes Dina out on a date, but, of course, things can't always be that simple, can they?
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	because you're mine, i walk the line

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be around 1k and turned into almost 2k i might actually have a problem guys.

The leaves crunch under Ellie’s shoes. The sun was just rising as she surveyed the land from a hill. She takes a breath of the fresh air, wanting to stay in that moment forever. She feels a tug on her sleeve.

“This the spot?” Dina asks.

Ellie nods. The sunlight reflected so beautifully across her face, accentuating all her features and she fights the urge to make out then and there. That could wait.

“It’s really pretty.”

Ellie smiles, “ Let’s go set up our stuff.” She points to a big, lumbering tree a few feet away. She had come here the day before to make sure the area was clear of infected and hunters, so they could have a peaceful picnic. It served as the place where they’d have their first real date after their kiss at the dance last week.

They set a blanket down and Ellie opens up the basket she had borrowed from Joel. She had made some sandwiches and added some fruit as a side for them to eat.

“Wow, you’ve really planned this out. I’m impressed.” Dina teases, sitting down.

Ellie shoves her slightly with her shoulder, “Shut up. I wanted to make sure everything would turn out okay.” She hands a sandwich to Dina and one for herself. Taking a bite, she sits in the quiet for a bit, mulling over what she wanted to ask Dina. It had been giving her anxiety ever since she’d thought about it.

“What are you thinking about there?”

Ellie smirks, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Dina scoffs, “I would.” She sets her food down, scooting closer until she’s practically on top of Ellie. “Tell me.” She whispers into her ear and it sends shivers down Ellie’s back. Dina was going to be the death of her one day.

Ellie nudges her nose gently against Dina’s neck, “I will. Let’s finish eating first.” Dina backs away slightly, pouting.

“I really thought that would’ve worked on you.” She groans, flopping down on the blanket, “Are my seduction skills waning?” 

Ellie laughs at her antics, “No, I’m just hungry and wanna enjoy the peace out here for a bit.” She laces Dina’s hand in her own, still baffled at how much bigger her own hand is. It would never stop being cute to her.

Dina props herself up on her elbows. She opens the basket and pops a few grapes into her mouth, “It  _ is _ very nice out here. How’d you find it?” 

Ellie tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “It was near one of my solo patrol routes. I was kinda freaking out over what we’d have for our first date, but, once I saw this, I knew it would be perfect.” She glances at Dina, blush filling her cheeks at how intently she’s being watched. Dina was extremely no-nonsense and never faltered to show Ellie she was loved.

“Aw, you were nervous? That’s sweet.” Dina coos, “I think I would’ve done anything for our date as long as it was with you.”

Rolling her eyes fondly, Ellie responds, “Look who’s being the sap now.”

“I like you, so what? Sue me.” Dina retorts, but Ellie notices her shy smile. She mirrors Dina’s position and pokes her nose.

“I guess I like you, too.”

Dina dramatically gasps, “You  _ guess _ ? Okay, that’s it. Come here.” Immediately, her hands are at Ellie’s sides and tickling her.

Ellie laughs, trying to to wriggle out of her grasp, “S-stop! Dina, this isn’t funny!” She shouts. She can barely get the words out in between the laughing. She finally gets a good grip on both of Dina’s hands and pins her down. They stare, breathless at each other.

“What are you gonna do?” Dina asks quietly, her blown pupils following Ellie’s lips.

Ellie licks her lips, knowing that she’s barely using any of her strength to keep her down, so Dina’s staying in the position out of her volition, “I’m gonna get my revenge.” She whispers as their foreheads touch.

Eyes widening, Dina can’t escape in time as Ellie turns the tables to tickle her this time. 

“You’re the worst!” Dina cries out, squirming to no avail as Ellie giggles. She swats at Ellie’s hand and Ellie can only laugh harder at her weak attempts.

_ Click _

They both freeze. Ellie brings a finger to her lips as she rolls off of Dina to check their surroundings. She brings them both to a prone position. The noise had been the all too familiar one of a clicker.

“Fucking clicker. I thought I got all the stragglers here.” Ellie mumbles, mostly to herself as she peeks her head up and sees it wandering the field of flowers a few feet away. She had no idea how their yells didn’t alert it, but she was grateful.

“Let’s just take ‘em out.” Dina suggests, voice low. Ellie nods and takes out her knife, gun at the ready in her pocket..

She gets up to a crouching position first and starts to move closer to it, Dina follows behind closely. She’s so close to it when her foot cracks a branch on the ground.

It pops it head up with an alerted growl and zeroes in on Ellie’s position.  _ Shit,  _ is all Ellie can think of as it charges toward her. She brings up her gun before it can pounce and shoots a few bullets into its head and it drops down. The sound rings out with its last breaths.

Strangled sounds of runners surround the two girls as they come from all sides.

“Fuck, there’s way more!” Dina exclaims, training her shotgun on one getting closer and popping its head off.

“Stay close. We got this.” Ellie assures her. They stand back to back and Ellie can count about 10 in total to take care of. They do well with killing most of them before Dina’s shouts of terror fill her ears. 

Ellie turns to see a runner on top of Dina. She sprints to her and shoves it off before knifing it in its throat. The blood splatters over her face, but that’s the least of her worries. “You okay?” Ellie breathes out, holding a hand towards her to grab. 

Dina ignores her question, instead pointing over Ellie’s shoulder, “There’s one more!” 

Ellie whips her head back in time for the runner to grab onto her arm and it all happens so fast that she can’t even register how she kills it as it crumples to the ground. She sets her hands on her knees to finally take a breather.

When she looks up, Dina is staring at her with terror in her eyes , almost like she’s about to cry. “What’s wrong?” Ellie asks, wiping her bloody knife on her jeans and shoving it back into her pocket.

“Ellie.” Dina says, voice breaking. Her hands come up to her mouth as she stumbles backward and Ellie steadies her before she can fall.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ellie repeats, concern lacing her tone.

All Dina does is point to Ellie’s left arm with a shaky finger. Ellie realizes what she’s freaking out about. There’s a bite on the side of her wrist, barely noticeable but a bite nonetheless. There’s blood slowly dripping from it.

“I-it must’ve been from that last one.” Dina stutters out, “Oh my God, Ellie, you’re bit.”

And now Ellie knows she has to make the choice. The choice to tell the truth no matter what the consequences may be. Whether that be that Dina hates her for keeping the secret or Joel is disappointed that she let it out, she doesn’t care, not when Dina’s on the verge of crying right next to her.

“No, no, it’s fine.  _ I’m  _ fine.” Ellie tries to reassure her, stepping closer, but Dina doesn’t let Ellie touch her.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dina questions, tears beginning to fall rapidly, “I just-I just saw you get bit, Ellie! Fuck, I can’t shoot you!” 

“I can’t get infected.” Ellie explains, holding an arm out as she steps closer to show Dina she’s not going to hurt her, “I’m immune.”

Dina scoffs as Ellie continues, “I got bitten way before I came to Jackson and I never turned. Joel, Tommy, and Maria are the only ones who know.” She pauses, “And now you.”

Realization dawns on Dina’s face, her eyes travel to Ellie’s tattooed arm, “The chemical burn and the tattoo, they were ways of hiding it, weren’t they?” She questions, but Ellie guesses she already knows the answer.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I promise you that I will be okay.” Ellie tells her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dina places a hand on Ellie’s waist and hugs her, she lets out a shaky breath, “I don’t wanna lose you.”

Ellie soothingly strokes her hair, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You won’t lose me.” She kisses her cheek and separates from the hug, “How about we get out of here and finish our picnic at my place?”

Dina looks relieved at her words, “Yeah, that sounds really nice.” She takes Ellie’s hand as they walk back to the tree and gather up their things. 

“I’m sorry.” Ellie says suddenly, stopping them in their spot.

“For what?” Dina wears a puzzled expression. 

Ellie looks down, fiddling with the bracelet Dina had given her, “ I should’ve been more thorough when checking this place out.”

And Dina, sweet, kind Dina, only smiles softly, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re not a psychic. Those fuckers come out of anywhere.” She tugs on Ellie’s hand to keep walking and Ellie allows herself to do so.

Once everything is packed, Ellie can’t help but still feel guilty and disappointed in herself for messing up their first date.

“Hey, what was it that you were going to tell me before?” Dina asks.

Ellie grins at this as she remembers why she dragged them all the way out here in the first place. “Uh, it was to ask you something, actually.” 

Dina looks at her expectantly, not saying a word.

Ellie huffs, trying to pull herself together, “I was going to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend, like officially.”

Dina’s own smile grows even bigger, “Of course, you dummy, but, I’m pretty sure literally everyone in town knows already. We aren’t very subtle you know.”

“Yeah, probably, but I wanted it to be all romantic and cute and then  _ that  _ happened so…” She trails off, waving her hands in the direction of the dead bodies.

“Well,” Dina starts, inching her face closer to Ellie’s, “ I, Dina, would love to be your official girlfriend.” She presses a kiss to Ellie’s lips and flits her eyes up, “How’s that sound?” 

“Perfect.” Ellie replies, kissing her again.

_ Girlfriend _

Dina was her fucking girlfriend.

No words could ever truly articulate just how goddamn lucky she feels right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading give it a comment or a kudos and all that good stuff if you'd like!!


End file.
